Acronyms for Advent Children characters
by SHM QUEEN
Summary: Summary is in the first chapter. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Acronyms for Advent Children**

Summary- A series of one shots featuring acronyms for the characters of Advent Children.

Disclaimer- I only own the movie, the rest belongs to square enix.

A- Alusive

E- Elusive

R- Righteous

I- Intelligent

S- Soft

The first one as you can see are words that I think well describe the character Aeris. These words describe her perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Acronyms**

B- Big

A- Amateur

R- Ripped

R- Rocky

E- Equipped

T- Tough

These are my words for Barret. I had a hard time on coming up with words to describe him; anyway I did the best I could. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Acronyms**

C- Cowboy

I- Intellectual

D- Determined

Here is my acronym for Cid. His were easy to do and I definitely think they are the best way to describe Cid. I hope you agree. Please review if you have suggestions for different words I could have used.


	4. Chapter 4

**Acronyms**

C- Courageous

L- Lonely

O- Optimist

U- Unfortunate

D- Desired

Here is my Acronym for Cloud Strife. The words suit him well I think. Please review if you have better words I could have used.


	5. Chapter 5

**Acronyms**

D- Driven

E- Engages

N- Nice

Z- Zany

E- Entertaining

L- Loveable

My acronym for Denzel. I think it's pretty good but I don't think Zany is a word but oh well its hard coming up with a word for Z. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Acronyms**

E- Elegant

L- Liked

E- Embodies

N- Neat

A- Arrogant

My acronym for Elena was easy to do in my mind. Even though she wasn't in the movie all that much I decided to do one for her anyway. I hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Acronyms**

K- Knowledgeable

A- Ambitious

D- Daunting

A- Adventurous

J- Joker

I think my Kadaj acronym is really good. I don't know if Joker was a good word for him but it was all I could think of at the time. Hope you enjoyed and remember to review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Acronyms**

L- Large

O- Obedient

Z- Zebra

Loz was easy to do an acronym for; except for Z I had a little trouble as you may have noticed. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Acronyms**

M- Mature

A- Angel

R- Responsible

L- Lucky

E- Enigmatic

N- Normal

E- Energetic

Here you have my acronym for Marlene. She was such a sweet character in the movie, I liked her a lot. I think I chose good words for her, but if you have any suggestions please review and tell me what they are. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Acronyms**

R- Rambunctious

E- Eager

N- Nutty

O- Obnoxious

Here we have my acronym for Reno. I think it's really good. If you have suggestions for words I could have used please submit them to me through a review. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Acronyms**

R- Regal

U- Upstanding

D- Dude

E- Exciting

The acronym for Rude was simple to do and the words describe him perfectly. If you have better words I could have used submit them by reviewing. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Acronyms**

R- Reprimands

U- Upstanding

F- Fantastic

U- Ugly

S- Supportive

This is my acronym for Rufus. I hope you liked it. Please remember to review. Sephiroth is next.


	13. Chapter 13

**Acronyms**

S- Superior

E- Expert

P- Phenomenal

H- Hatred

I- Injustice

R- Rocks

O- Offend

T- Tenacious

H- Handsome

Here we have Sephiroth's acronym. I had fun doing his. I hope you liked it. If you have suggestions for better words please let me know. Hope you liked and please review. Tifa is next.


	14. Chapter 14

**Acronyms**

T- Touchy

I- Incidents

F- Faces

A- Adopts

This is my acronym for Tifa. I had a hard time doing hers but I think it turned out ok. What do you think? Please review and tell me. Next is Tseng.


	15. Chapter 15

**Acronyms**

T- Tortured

S- Saved

E- Evolved

N- Nasty

G- Genius

Another acronym completed. I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review. It helps. Next up is Vincent.


	16. Chapter 16

**Acronyms**

V- Vacant

I- Interesting

N- Naps

C- Calm

E- Enigma

N- Night

T- Tricky

I really liked doing Vincent's acronym and I think the words go well with him. I hope you agree. As always please remember to review. Up next is my favorite… Yazoo!


	17. Chapter 17

**Acronyms**

Y- Yummy

A- Acrobatic

Z- Zones

O- Outsider

O- Oppressive

Here is my Yazoo acronym. I think I did a good job on his. But please review to tell me what you think. Up next is Yuffie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Acronyms**

Y- Youth

U- Uplifts

F- Funny

F- Fun

I- Issues

E- Easy

Here is my acronym for Yuffie. I think these words work good for her. What do you think? Please review and tell me. Up next is Zack my final one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Acronyms**

Z- Zaps

A- Authority

C- Close

K- Knows

Here is my final acronym. As you can see it was for Zack. I hope you enjoyed all of them. I had fun writing them. Please review. Later.


End file.
